Immortal Blood
by AnnjoaAwakened
Summary: Takes place after BP,but Rose never returns,she became immortal.Queen Tatiana found a guy,Nickolas,who has enough Dragomir Blood to continue the family line.Rose tries to figure out how to restore a strigoi.Is it enough to plz her needs?For her & Dimitri?
1. Nickolas Dragomir?

RPOV

Visiting Lissa through the bond hurt. Mentally, and physically, now that stupid me had become a strigoi. It hurt because she was inside of the rim of wards. My head started to throb, and so did Lissa's.

"WHAT!?" she cried shocked. I went through her pervious and short conversation with Queen Tatiana's guardians. _There was someone with enough Dragomir blood make Dragomir babies. _Please tell me that's not true.

"Yes, he's in the room with her now," she said. While they both walked, the guardian gave Lissa some background information. "He was your uncle's son. Thus, cousin. His adopted parents were dhampirs. He was living in Siberia."

_Siberia?!? Shouldn't I have seen him then?!_

They both arrived at the room where Tatiana was. A _hot _guy was standing next to her. He wasn't smiling, nor frowning. He just stood there, answering the last question Queen Bitch had given him.

"Ah, welcome Princess Vasilia Dragomir," Tatiana greeted. _Hello Queen Bitch._

"Hello, Your Majesty," Lissa said.

"Princess, I want to introduce you to Nickolas Golitsin. Nickolas, this is Princess Vasaya" (srry if I spelled it wrong) Tatiana continued.

They both shook hands with each other.

"So I'm supposed to do—date him?" Lissa stammered. After the last person Tatiana introduced to Lissa, she felt a little cautious.

"I suppose there wouldn't be a problem, since you're not dating Orzera anymore. And besides don't you want your family line going?" Tatiana asked. Nickolas coughed to hide his laughter. _Smooth_. Lissa glared at him, and he glared back. They _were _alike. They both looked similar when they glared at each other. "Show him around the Court," she ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," replied Lissa. With that she and Nickolas left her alone.

* * *

"So, Nickolas, tell me about yourself," Lissa said nervously.

"One, don't call me by my full name," he said, shuddering. "It's annoying, not that I have anything against you."

"Same here," Lissa agreed. "Call me Lissa. So what nickname should I call you?"

"Whatever nickname you can find in my name," he said, with a snort.

"Okay, so Gothic, tell me about yourself," Lissa began again, hiding a giggle.

He gave her a glare. "I'd prefer Nick." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about yourself," Lissa tried again, ignoring his name.

"Okay. I was adopted by dhampirs in Siberia. My dad, your uncle, had given me up for adoption because I was unexpected. When he died a long time ago, they forgotten that I was even his child. They forgotten me! So a couple of weeks ago, these people barged in and attacked the town I lived in to find me. They tested me and found I had Dragomir blood. So they informed the Queen and here I am, talking to the girl I'm supposed to 'marry,'" he concluded.

A whir of emotions went through her head. So he was forced to marry her? Did he have a choice behind all of this? Would he choose to marry her? She still hadn't gone over Christian, so she didn't know how this could possibly work. _I don't even know him that much! _She shrieked in her own head.

A silence grew between them. "What's your element?" she asked desperate to fill the silence.

He started to stammer, "Uhh…umm…w-water."

Lissa looked at him curiously. "Prove it."

His hands started to circle. There was no water action there. Slowly, ever so slowly, water started to appear on his hands until he had a cup full of water.

Lissa started to get confused. "Is that—water and air?"

"There's water _in_ the air," he explained.

_Ugh, how could I like someone that does water?! The opposite of fire?_

A two-second silence between them occurred again.

"Yeah, fire's cool better than water," he said shaking his head.

Lissa stopped her walking. Curiously, Nick stopped too.

"What is it?" he asked, truly confused.

"You—you read my mind," she stuttered.

"You mean, you didn't say it out loud," he said, with a gulp. She shook her head.

_He_ started to panic. "Uhh…I have to go. Bye," he said quickly.

She grabbed his arm. "You're a-a spr—"

He turned around and saw a guard, then _kissed_ her. The kissed lasted no longer than 5 seconds. Lissa pulled away, wanting to slap him.

"Why the heck did you do that?" she hissed. Nick wasn't concerned about that.

"Don't say it out loud," he hissed back.

Her eyes widened again. "You're—"

"Not gonna repeat myself," he finished. "_Don't_ say it again."

"It's fine," Lissa said. "I'm a sprit user."

He rolled his eyes."I know," he replied with a scoff.


	2. Lissa's Curiosity

**It suks...I know...**

**lol i dunno y im even trying**

**(i own nothing))**

* * *

RPOV

The pain started to throb more and more. I groaned in pain.

"Everyone knows your a sprit user," Nick continued. "A little jog through memory lane couldn't kill though." He chuckled mysteriously.

"Ahh, cousin!" Adrian shouted.

"Cousin?" Nick asked.

"People say that to other royals," Lissa explained quietly.

"Am I a royal?" he asked, truely confused again. All she did was shrugg.

"Hey again," Adrian greeted Lissa.

Then he looked at Nick. He probably already read his aura.

"And who is this?" He asked Lissa.

***

I was back in my body. The pain gone. I haven't slept in so long. At night, I'd hunt with Dimitri, and in the morning I check up on Lissa, only to find her sleeping though. It was 1:00 a.m. I decided to hunt.

Dimitri thought the bond would break, but it didn't. That's kinda good news.

"Dimitri, I'm gonna hunt," I called out to him. After the attack at his old mentor's place, we had to go somewhere further.

"I'm coming with you," he said. Then he stared at my neck and then stroked it. "Oh, I wish I could bite you again."

I giggled nervously.

Since I've been awakened (by force) I have been giving fake laughs and smiles. I almost killed Dimitri the second I was awakened.

_"Dimitri, I thought you said it **my** choice! Weather or not **I** wanted to be a strigoi!" I started to scream at him some more. _

_"It can't be undone!" he shouted back. He slammed the door and left me to cry. I cried for the first time after a long time._

We both went Moroi hunting in the night. I felt bad for the Moroi we drank from. But as Dimitri said, the strength and speed didn't disappoint me. It was 5:00 and I knew I should get some sleep.

_Please don't visit me Adrian_.

* * *

LPOV

"So...." I said, trying to start a conversation with Nick.

"So...." Nick mirrored. We were both sitting together at the cafeteria with Eddie. Eddie was quiet. Really quiet.

"The rumors are true?" he asked. The rumors were getting worse and worse about me and Nick.

Before I could answer though, Nick answered for me. "Uh huh, their true. I'm the_ other_ last Dragomir. Yay..." he said with fading enthusiasm.

I ignored them, as if they didn't say anything. "Are we gonna have the field-experience test thing again?" I asked Eddie.

"What field experience thing?" Nick asked back.

"It's where we are assigned to Moroi to protect them as if they're out _actual _guardians. The teachers would act as strigoi and we'd have to 'stake' them," Eddie answered thoroughly. "And no, its, like, the end of the year. I doubt they do a test at the end of the year."

Nick smirked. "Rose would be _perfect_ for you."

Eddies almost started to choke on his drink. "You told _him_?!"

"He found out himself. And he still havent told me how he found out." I glanced at Nick, who seemed to be staring off into space. "Nick?"

He continued to ignore me, still sitting there with a blank expression on his face. When he read my mind, he didn't need so much effort. Who is he trying to get to?


	3. Old friends

**For those of you who are takes place after the Avery sit. but she didnt kill Dimitri. Dont worry, rose'll have flashbacks and u kno wat im talking about.  
**

**Hope u enjoy!**

** -Jojo**

**PS- I make these during the weekdays, and i'll post at least one up every Thursday (Starting next week). You can count on it. :D**

**PPS- It contains cusses...I hope u dont mind that...**

**PPPS- srry it took longer...i had writer's block and hw in the review put "*wink wink*" if u and hw/projects too XD  
**

* * *

RPOV

"Adrian, why do you choose _now_ to visit my dreams?" I asked sternly. _Don't look into my eyes, don't look into my eyes_, I chanted in my head. But my pale skin probably already gave it away. Before this snow white skin, I had more of a tan like my long lost father. Good job, _dad_.

"Because you're sleeping," he said matter-a-factly. "You haven't been asleep for a while. Is everything okay?"

He took a step forward, while I took a step back. "Rose?" he asked concernedly. Which was weird 'cause I was use to his smoking/drunk/conceded self.

"You're not..." Adrian took a step towards me again. The whole time I had been closing or covering my eyes with my long sleeve shirt. I exhaled, opening my eyes.

A shocking look crossed his face. A look I _really_ didnt want to keep in my head. Shit.

"You're strigoi..." he gasped out. Then suddenly I was awake again.

***

"Hey Dimitri," I said to him, with a fake smile on my face. "I'm gonna go out."

He quickly glanced at me. "To? It's daylight out." He rasied one eyebrow. Man, I gotta learn that.

"Oh," I said. _My plans are ruined._ I walked back to my room to spy on Lissa again.

***

"What were you thinking hard about?" Lissa asked Nick, fustrated.

"It's nothing, Princess," he said with a glare.

"It is something what is it--OWW!!" Lissa's head started to throb, and so did mine.

"What is it?" Nick asked, dropping his obnoxious glare.

She used her fingers to rub her temples. "My head..." she moaned. _My head!!!_

He grabbed her arm. "C'mon, let me take you to the nurse."

They both walked to the infirmary, then Nick jerked his arm away from her. Hard.

"OW, Nick! What's your--" she quickly shut up at the sight of Christan.

Her throbbing head pain went away. Instead, anger, and regret filled her body.

There was an small awkward silence. Then Christan turned away and went wherever he was going.

She felt like crying right then. Not because of the stupid headache. Not because she _still_ cant seem to find out why Nick's face was blank during lunch. Not because I was still gone, when I said I was gonna come back soon. Well that's what she thought anyway. But because of stupid Avery who was the reason they_ broke up_.

Nick started to tug on Lissa's sleeve. "Does your head still hurt?" he finally said, breaking the silence.

She nodded. "Yeah..."

Then someone was calling her name. "Lissa! Lissa!" the guy screamed.

_Oh no...shit it better not be_...

"Ugh, later Adrian," Lissa complained.

"Oh," he said sarcastically. "Okay, fine I'll tell you later that Rose is strigoi, sure." He started to turn around, but Lissa grabbed his arm.

_What the fuck! You shouldve told her at the right time idiot!!!_

***

"So she had the pale skin, and red eyes and everything?" Lissa asked, ignoring her headache. Even though she had a ice pack on her head.

"Yes," Adrian answered. "Everything. The eyes especially." _If I were there i would punch** your** eye._

_"_Finally I'm not the only one," Nick muttered really quietly.

"Only one what?" Lissa asked.

His eyes stared into space again. He ignored her.

"Dammit Chris--Nick," Lissa caught herself. She became quiet and blushed in embarrassment.

Obviously, Nick didn't hear her. Adrian did. Thankfully, _finally_ doing the right thing, he shut up.

A few seconds later, he blinked and confusingly said, "Yeah, what?"

_What is your talent? Is it mind reading or telling the future? Pick **one**_, Lissa thought.

He snickered and said, "Neither, though I wish I could do those things."

_Then how are you reading my mind!?_ she thought again.

"It's complicated," he said.

Adrian stared at them, like they were speaking a whole different language. He felt alienated. _**That** makes two of us, Adrian._

***

My headache started to agonize to the point I had to get out of her head. Ugh.

It was night in Russia. Thank goodness.

I took my jacket and left, not even telling Dimitri...where ever he was.

Instead of my stomach feeling wierd whenever I'm around strigoi, my stomach felt weird when Moroi were around.

I knew that Victor's brother told stories about "bring a strigoi back to life." Oksana and the others said it was stupid, and not to believe it. How can I not when I want to restore much and be the same? I didnt change much actually. Probably of the bond.

My stomach lurched and I knew Moroi were around. Just like when dhampir Dimitri_ felt_ bad for the strigoi he killed, I felt bad for the Moroi I killed. I sighed at that.

I walked as quietly as I could, stalking the poor Moroi. No guardians.

Only relying on my stomachache, I walked around the corner. And I was shocked at my ''victim."

It was Abe.

* * *

**Was that a good cliff hanger?**

**lol i dunno. im working on the other chapters. i took a little long cuz i wanted u guys to grasp it, lol.**

**Anywayz...im gonna give lik a small summery at the beginning of every chapter, since u guys probably sub. to a lot of ppl and forgot wat happened in my stories :3 **

**and...thats it plz review!!!**


	4. Envious

**Here it is...enjoy my, like, 3-5 fans lol**

**idc if its only 3-5 tho **

**:D**

**(Talk about high self-esteem for the first time!!)  
**

** -Jojo**

**PS- I decided I'd post one every thursday, and friday... if u have any better dates, then review and tell me.  
**

**PPS- I just went to health class today and we were reviewing self esteems...lol hate health...  
**

* * *

On the previous chapter...

_"OW, Nick! What's your--" she quickly shut up at the sight of Christan._

_Her throbbing head pain went away. Instead, anger, and regret filled her body._

***

_"So she had the pale skin, and red eyes and everything?" Lissa asked, ignoring her headache. Even though she had a ice pack on her head._

_"Yes," Adrian answered. "Everything. The eyes especially." __If I were there i would punch _your_ eye._

_"Finally I'm not the only one," Nick muttered really quietly._

_***_

_Only relying on my stomachache, I walked around the corner. And I was shocked at my ''victim."_

_It was Abe._

* * *

RPOV

"Abe..." I murmured.

He turned around, and hopefully, he didnt see me that clearly. Yeah, right. Moroi could see in the dark like it is clear as day. _Nice going, creator of vampires._

"Rose?" he asked.

He stared at me even harder. "I thought I told you to go back to Montana."

I bit my lip. "Well...something stopped me..."

"What?"

I hesitated. "Umm...I dont think you want to know..."

There was another brief pause.

"What are you, Rose?" he asked. _Shit_.

I gulped. "Nothing you need to know about..."

With that I ran away, using my awesome speed.

I hope I never have to face him again.

***

LPOV

"Why cant you tell me?" I demanded. "Why cant you come either?"

Nick sighed. "I'm not royal."

"Yes, you are," I said. "You're the long lost Dragomir and everyone will ask you questions. Etcetera, Etcetera."

"I hate the spotlight," he muttered.

"Too bad, Nick. You're coming. And why cant you tell me your talent," I continued. "You already know I have you figured out."

"Yeah, yeah, you know Im a spirit user, You know im bonded, and my friend went strigoi. So now you want to know _more_ about my life. If I wasn't a Dragomir, you'd probably ignore me like a regular person," Nick said.

He'd confirmed everything I was thinking about the past few days. _Yess_.

"No I wouldnt, now can u plz come with me?" I asked.

"What are we talking about? You forcing me to go to some stupid dinner or you wanting to find out my talent?" he asked, answering my question with a question. I almost giggled.

That's what Rose was complaining about with her counselor. My chest stared to hurt in a blissful way remembering Rose. She said she was gonna be back soon.

"Uhhh...both," I declared with a smile. Then I remembered something. Couldn't I just use compulsion?_ No, that's wrong_, I chanted in my head. _Great, now Nick can read my mind and know what Im thinking._

He smirked and said,"Yup, and my compulsion is as strong as yours anyway. So its useless."

I sighed frustrated.

He mirrored my sigh. "Do I have to wear a tux?"

"Yes." And he groaned.

But he didn't say no this time.

We both went our separate ways to get ready.

It took him about an hour to find a tux. It took me an our to_ pick_ a dress to wear. When he heard that he said,"PSHHTT, girls." After getting ready (which took about 2 and a half hours), he and I went to the dinner.

The dinner was very...boring. Of course, he was in the spotlight. He probably used a little bit of compulsion, because they all got along well. For a second, I was jealous. Now that im not the last Dragomir, people wont pay attention to me as they did before. It sounded very selfish, so I shoved that thought aside.

After half an hour, they started to dicuss the Moroi fighting...again. Some agreed. Some didn't. It was just a replay of what happened months ago. And I thought I handled it as well too.

The dinner finally ended.

"Which side are you on," Nick asked.

I was dazing out the whole time. Something I'd normally wouldnt do. "Huh? Oh...for Moroi to learn how to fight. But they shouldnt be forced to fight. Only if they want to," I said.

"Oh, thats smart," he replied.

There was a brief silence.

"Nick?"

He didnt respond. _Ugh what the hell is he doing?_

I decided not to ask, since the silence was strangely comforting.

But...what _was _he doing?

***

RPOV

I felt it. I dont know what it was but I felt it.

It was a similar feeling when Oksana went through my mind. But I didnt know what went through my mind. It kept shuffling and shuffling, like when Avery was trying to pull out thoughts, memories. My head started to ache, and my eyes went blind.

As a result, I had flashbacks.

* * *

**So what do you think Nick is doing? Isn't ironic that Lissa and Nick are going thru the same thing?Who is Nick's bondmate?What do you think will happen with Lissa and Christian?  
**

**And yes...the next chap is going to be the whole setting of the story...for you confused minds out there (i was confused at first...but now i finally get my own story setting...lol)  
**

**Click the review button! Even if you hate it! **

**:D**

**PS- its gonna take a while, since i dont own the series yet...email me if you know some parts of the series...like the exact things richelle wrote in the books. i probably wont use it word for word...but a source would help...plz pm me :(  
**


	5. Flashbacks

**Sorry...its been a long time...**

**I hadnt been getting reviews soo...that slowed me down...AND THE MIDTERMS! UGHHHH ive been studying (and taking) midterms for 2 weeks. im stressed out.**

**But here it is...review....**

**-Jojo**

**P.S.- I suk at playing Lissa...I am the total opposite of her...so its hard to feel _like_ her....**

* * *

**On the last chapter....**

**_"What are you, Rose?" he asked. __Shit._**

**_I gulped. "Nothing you need to know about..."_**

*******

**_I felt it. I dont know what it was but I felt it._**

**_It was a similar feeling when Oksana went through my mind. But I didnt know what went through my mind. It kept shuffling and shuffling, like when Avery was trying to pull out thoughts, memories. My head started to ache, and my eyes went blind._**

**_As a result, I had flashbacks._**

* * *

RPOV

My mind shuffled, like a DVD. The first time I came back in the Academy, when Mia embarrassed me. Everything. Then it came to the part I'd dreaded , the night with we were under the lust charm. If I could cry, I would.

_SHUT UP!! LEAVE MY HEAD!_ I yelled at the person inside my head, not even know he/she is.

_Not yet_, the soft voice said.

The person quickly went through that and went towards Lissa's kidnapping. He/she felt the suffocating feeling Lissa and I felt when the air user was using air against her. The person went on quickly.

_Why are you torturing me like this?_ I said, whinning. _Do i even know you?_

The person sighed and thought back, _I'm not torturing you, im trying to figure things out. No you dont know me. You would if you came back to St. Vladimir's Academy_, the male voice said.

Mason's death, my monjia marks all went passed my head. Every memory flew by me. Things that happened day after day. My headaches when I was seeing Mason and other ghosts. The night Dimitri and I shared in the cabin...

_This shit is personal, little asswipe. LEAVE ME HEAD_, I demanded.

The guy went on as if I never said anything.

After a long period of time, he paused my memories. _You have a lot going on_, he said.

_No_,_ stranger, I _**had**_ a lot going on._

With a simple, "_Hmph_," he continued.

The stranger stopped when I was being brainwashed by Avery. He commented by saying, "I guess we both have simular talents."

"Yeah, the only difference is _I dont know who you are_."

Ignoring that, he went on with my memories. When I had helped Lissa defeat Avery. When I told her I'd be coming home_ soon._ After helping her though, I actually went back to find Dimitri. Even though he had changed and never said, 'I love you', once, I still went back.

_Stupid mistake_, the guy commented._ And now your strigoi, cursed for life...unnatural life._

"Dimitri?" I had called out, when I was around the same area I had been living in. "Hello?" It was quiet. No one was in sight. I knew I'd go back to Montana, I highly doubted that anyone was here. That's why I'd came...

"Dimitri--" And I'd saw him. He's skin was flawless. As if my silver stake hadnt stabbed him at all. I thought I'd aimed at his heart! I was scared. Terrified.

_No stake, of course you would be changed_, he commented again.

Using his speed and strength, he knocked me down. He didnt waste anytime. He bite me. The pain agonized, then it turned blissful. It was way more intoxicating than a Moroi bite. Since I had let Lissa bite me when we ran away, I knew what a Moroi's felt like.

"I promised you I wouldnt make it hurt, didnt i?"

I was touched. Even though he was going to take my dhampir life away from me, I was touched. Then I collapsed.

_Wow_, the male voice said again._ And yet you hate him now. _

_No, I hate what he became. What he changed into. _

_A strigoi?, _he asked confused.

_No...heartless._

Then my eyes were opened and I was sitting in my room again.

I blinked, and I was in my room again, alone. Who the hell was he?

***

LPOV

"Nick?" I asked for the millionth time.

We were at the nurse's. I somehow just got him there. It had been an hour, with Nick dazing out like that. I would shake him, and chant his name for so long. I started to get tired.

My eyes started to close. I leaned toward Nick, sleepily. Then the door shot open and my eyes widened.

"Christian?" I asked. He stayed put, glancing at Nick.

"Fell asleep on you already?" he joked. I ignored that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, unsteadily.

"Community service," he answered. For what? I didnt say that out loud.

He took some things he needed from the nurse's desk and left.

I sighed. There was a lot going on, and chances were that I wasnt going to have Christian back. Everything we'd been through too....

Nick's eyes began to flutter. He rubbed them and asked, "How long was I out?"

I took a deep breath, and sighed again. "An hour. I'll see you later," I responded, yawning. "Do you need anything?"

He pretended to think about it. "What about food?"

"Goodbye," I replied.

"Hey!" he said. I laughed to myself.

***

My cell phone rang. Which was weird.

The number wasnt a number I remembered.

I picked it up and answered carefully. "Hello...?"

"Lissa," a familiar voice said.

"ROSE?!" I shrieked.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed back.

"Oh my goodness...how the heck did you call me?! I mean I know theres a time difference. And like, did you get a card? Hmmm...I wonder where they sell those--"

"Forget how im calling, "she exclaimed. "Look name the guys in Vampire Academy thats--"

"Do you know how many guys are in school!? What are you talking about?"

"Will you let me finish?!" she snapped. "Name a guy that...that...nevermind."

"Wait--" And she hung up. Great. A 5 sentence conversation.

All of my questions didnt get answered. But the most important one was, "How long is_ 'soon?'_ "

* * *

**Yeah... is it clear for you guys now?**

**Its after Rose saved Lissa from Avery, but instead of going back to Montana, she went back to the place where she was held to find Dimitri. And as a result, immortal.**

**Why did this take so long? 'Cause I wasnt getting aby reviews so I felt like...trash...lol I am very self-consious...**

**Review and tell me what you want to happen...etc...**

**PLZZZZ (Mood-swings...hehe....)**


	6. Journey Within the Journey

**Thanx sparkyvampire, i rly needed that...  
**

**^_^**

**But yeah, I guess Rose's the only strigoi that can sleep...i wanted her to be able to talk to Adrian...so yeahh....**

**Here it is...enjoy.....R&R**

**-Jojo**

* * *

**Previously....**

**_I was touched. Even though he was going to take my dhampir life away from me, I was touched. Then I collapsed._**

**_Wow, the male voice said again.__ And yet you hate him now. _**

**_No, I hate what he became. What he changed into. _**

**_A strigoi?, he asked confused._**

**_No...heartless._**

**_***_**

**_"Wait--" And she hung up. Great. A 5 sentence conversation._**

**_All of my questions didnt get answered. But the most important one was, "How long is__ 'soon?' "_**

* * *

RPOV

That was so stupid of me to call her. But how could I not call her? Some random guy from Vlad Academy just decided to stalk in on my memories, like Avery had. Now Lissa's probably pissed as hell that I hung up on her so quickly.

I sighed annoyed and mad at myself. My mind kept racing. Stupid ass me had to call her. Stupid ass me had to leave vlad academy. Stupid ass me had to go back, and got turned into strigoi. But, there was a cure. Oksana and Mark had told me something about this 'crazy' guy who claimed to restore a strigoi. That crazy guy was Victor's brother. Victor wouldn't tell me anything about his brother. He was locked in prison. I had to break him out. Then my mind went onto a mental stop. Dimitri. I had to revive him too. But he wouldn't want to go with me. He liked his profound powers. That was going to be an issue. But I was going to take him. He was coming with me. I'd miss Dimitri. The one that was always in control. The one who made love to me in the cabin…

My plan: to restore Dimitri and I to dhampirs again. I just had to figure things out. But before that…

I walked to my bed, and closed my eyes, waiting to drift into Lissa's body.

***

"Fine, I'll go," Nick answered, after a long minute of silence.

Lissa's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said quickly, giving him a surprising hug. He eyes widened as well in shock.

"Christian's here," he responded.

"What? Where?" She quickly snapped out her embrace with him and looked around.

"You're fun to fool," Nick said.

She frowned at him, but other than that she ignored him. "But, first things first. What's your talent?"

He gave her a mute look. "Later."

She sighed, not pushing the topic any further. "Fine, later."

_What the hell?_

They both were going to see Adrian. Ahh…sprit stuff. I thought sprit was rare!

When they arrived, Adrian greeted them. "Hello, cousins," he said. "Another student?" He eyes shot to Nick. "Finally admitted it?"

"Yup, got it taped, too," she joked. At least I hoped she was joking.

Adrian chuckled. "Devious."

Nick stayed quiet, unsure what to do. Right, he was a spirit user. A spirit user who's powers were still unknown.

Just then Lissa's head started to throb. Wow, talk about bad reflexes. My head was hurting the second I went to her body.

She moaned and rubbed her temples, concentrating on the way it soothed her.

"What's wrong," Nick asked, finally speaking.

"Headache," she responded.

Adrian continued, as if nothing happened. "You know that I walk into dreams. Lissa heals things and, so, what do you do?"

Nick stammered. "Uhh…I…"

"Spit it out," Lissa hissed, still rubbing her temples.

"It's very hard to explain." He sat down on the couch.

"Well, then explain as much as you can," she continued to rub her temples, but she wasn't focusing on keeping her head in good shape. She was trying to focus on the words he was going to say next. And I was too, no matter how hard the headache ached.

"I read people's memories. I go through their mind. Doing this, I found out that I could read thoughts. Thoughts are memories, memories are thoughts. Thoughts are memories because they're just words that you recall. Memories are thoughts because memories are moments that happened from the past. My 'gift' is strong enough that I could even go through the events that the person has forgotten. So I guess I could read the history of one person's life."

He was the guy. Why the hell does he want to know about me? He didn't even know me. What did I even do to him? Nothing. I didn't do crap to him, and he decided to invade my privacy. There was nothing important that he needed to know. Probably the reason I ran away, was the reason to invade my memories. But, im in Russia! Like 20,000 miles away from Montana! How the hell could he had possibly done that? I mean…he'd said his gift was strong, but it couldn't be that strong.

Lissa's eyes shot open. "That's…wow…So..you went through mine..?"

Nick's expression turned puzzled. "Only to read your thoughts. Didn't you ever notice how it took like 10 seconds later for me to answer you? I had to wait until your thoughts were memories. Then I had to quickly skim through them, 'cause most people forget their thoughts."

Lissa's emotions started to grow less tense. He'd finally told her. This was the beginning of a friendship. Her emotions went crazy. Why was she opening up to him? Didn't she love Christian? She shook her head trying to drown out her thoughts. She wanted Christian. So bad it, literally, hurt.

Stupid ass Avery. Hope she goes to hell.

Suddenly, I zoomed out of her. That was enough. I needed to pack for another journey, within a journey. And Dimitri was coming with me. Whether he liked it or not.


	7. Dimitri's Worthiness

**A/N- There's not going to be an exact date when a next chapter comes out. Every week a chapter is going to be released...so yeah...Enjoy and R&R...**

**-Jojo**

**P.S.- I changed my pen name. for those curious minds out there. its my chinese name...**

**P.P.S- I wont put that many A/Ns' anymore...it's annoying...**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**My plan: to restore Dimitri and I to dhampirs again. I just had to figure things out.**

***

**"My 'gift' is strong enough that I could even go through the events that the person has forgotten. So I guess I could read the history of one person's life."**

*******

**Why the hell does he want to know about me? He didn't even know me. What did I even do to him? Nothing. I didn't do crap to him, and he decided to invade my privacy.**

*****  
**

**He'd finally told her. This was the beginning of a friendship. Her emotions went crazy. Why was she opening up to him? Didn't she love Christian? She shook her head trying to drown out her thoughts. She wanted Christian. So bad it, literally, hurt.**

*****  
**

**I needed to pack for another journey, within a journey. And Dimitri was coming with me. Whether he liked it or not.**

* * *

RPOV

Easier said than done. How was I gonna talk to Dimitri, let alone persuade him.

I paced back and forth in my suite. Everything of minewas packed. Though it wasn't much. Just a couple of outfits. I needed to buy some…

That reminded me of Adrian. Why the hell did he have to tell Lissa? When I called her, didn't she remembered that I was strigoi? But there's no possible way she could have forgotten. If Lissa was strigoi, I would remember that. Didn't she show any emotion at all?

No, don't think about that. Focus on Dimitri. I paced back and forth again, and again. What should I do?

I flopped on the bed, annoyed. I took a deep breath, and, without thinking, I walked out of the door with my bag.

I found Dimitri sitting on the couch, for no good reason. It was night, he should be hunting.

"Hi, Rose," he said normally.

I took a few steps towards him. "Uh...hi…"

"Where are you going?" his hands motioned for the bag on my shoulder.

"Uh…I'm..."

"Don't lie," he snapped.

I flinched slightly. I didn't even know what I was supposed to say to him. "I'm leaving, Dimitri."

Using his strigoi powers, in a second, he was standing right in front of me. "Why?"

I took another deep breath, and exhaled. "Because I need to go somewhere. A-And you're coming with me."

He scoffed. That was so unlike dhampir Dimitri. God, I gotta restore him. "What in the world would make you think that?"

I paused. Right, I needed to talk my way through this.

"I don't know, but you're coming with me," I said, surprised on how my voice sounded. Strong, confident.

"You're staying here."

"No, Im not."

"You're staying here," he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Why? All I've been doing here is just drinking, and then sleeping, and then drinking. I need to be somewhere. There's nothing I could do here."

"Here you can be with me."

"Which brings me back to the 'you're coming with me' part."

He glared at me, and exhaled.

"Where are you going anyway? The people from the Academy are not going to except you. You're strigoi, and they hate that. They only allow Dhampirs, and Morois. You're friends are probably better off without you anyway."

Cold, that was insanely cold. "Im not going back to the Academy," I hissed. "Nevermind, just forget it." That was me bluffing. Why the hell would I go on another journey to restore myself without taking Dimitri?

I walked, (dhampir speed) to the door. Miraculously, he appeared before my eyes. "Don't go, Roza."

At that second, I froze. Time froze. Roza. That nickname used when he felt affection towards me. Honestly, he hadn't used that nickname in a long time.

"Then come with me," I whispered softly.

He paused for a second. Actually thinking about it.

"Stay, Roza."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because...I do."

"Things dont always go the way you want it to."

After a moment of silence, I opened the door ready to leave. Then I saw Dimitri's hands close it.

"F-Fine, I'll go."

My eyes widened, shocked that he just said that. I sighed in relief.

"Well, c'mon, off to St. Petersburg."

***

St. Petersburg contained the most crowed prisons. Victor was probably there. They had said it in court too. And thats where both of us were headed.

We both boarded the train, and sat in silence.

The train was like a suite. Like a tour bus. There were bunks on the left corner. And there were plain, boring seats across each other. In other words, it was going to take more than a day to get there.

We both sat on the boring seats, facing one another.

Occasionally, I'd look up, and stare at him. Then he'd glance at me, forcing me to look away.

I folded my hands anxiously, shaking my legs.

"There's nothing to worry about, Roza," he said, speaking for the first time.

I looked up at him, and then glanced back down at the floor. He knew me too well. He sighed.

I decided to take this time to check up on Lissa.

***

"Can you talk to Rose?" Lissa asked.

She hasnt been sleeping," Adrian answered.

Good, she was talking to Adrian, and not Nick.

"Should I be worried?" she said.

"I dunno, should you?" Adrian snapped.

Nick went to their table. "I talked to her." _Shit._

Lissa got all worked up. "And?!"

"And," he said. "Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'??? Rose isnt nothing!" Lissa screamed.

_What the hell? Mood swings?_

"Chill," Nick suggested. "I meant, _its_ nothing."

"Well...where is she?"

"She's in Russia."

"Uh-huh."

"Safe and sound."

Lissa glared at him."'Safe and sound,'" she repeated."Wow.."

Adrian rolled his eyes."Didnt I tell you guys she was strigoi?" Adrian asked.

And Lissa's heart fell. She forgot. What the hell, she forgot. How could she forget? What kind of friend was she to forget her best friend?

"Right," she muttered.

Nick looked at her, his face soft. "She's fine," he assured her.

"Fine as a strigoi," she replied. "Ow..headache..."

"I think I know why that happens," Nick said.

***

"Rose," Dimitri said, shaking me.

I blinked repeatedly."Y-yeah?"

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You werent sleeping." It wasnt a question. An accusation.

"N-no, I wasnt sleeping," I stammered again.

"It works?" he asked.

"What works?" I asked stupidly.

I stared into his red-rimmed eyes. God, I missed his old eyes.

"Nothing, forget it." He shook his head, and walked back to his seat across from me.

I frowned, sad that he walked away.

What?" I asked again.

"Umm...uhh...The--nothing...forget it." Crap, so close.

After a minute of awkwardness, I finally asked,"Is it morning?"

He looked up at me and said,"No, close it to, though. 3 a.m." He probably jumbled those together so I'd stop asking him questions. But it worked.

When it was sunrise, I retreated to the bunk. I laid there, bored as ever.

Nick said that he knew why her headaches occur. I hope he was bluffing. I mean, even though he can tell the history of someone's life, it doesnt mean he knows how her headaches happen. Then again...Avery knew whenever I was visiting Lissa. They were both very alike...hmm...

"Rose?"

My head turned in his direction and deja vu happened.

The last time I was laying down, with Dimitri in the same room I was when I was being his little blood whore. Ugh.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said.

I sat up, apalled. What was he sorry for? I mean, there were lots of things he _should_ be sorry for...but what?

I gazed into his eyes. He stared back. We stayed like that for a long time.

He was worth it. He was worth the future trouble he was going to cause me. He was worth protection. He was worth loving...

No matter what'll happen, I'll know that he was worth risking my life. Nothing, nothing at all will make me hesitant to protecting Dimitri.

After gazing at Dimitri for a long time, I turned away, curling up in my bed. Hopefully, he wouldnt do anything bad to me anymore. But then again, he was a strigoi, and he'd surprised me once, in a bad way. Most likely, he'll do it again.


	8. Kiss

**I feel stupid. Like really stupid. **

**So, I re-read the WHOLE Vamp Academy Series...yup, and it just made me feel stupid.**

**The whole point of this story was Lissa finding someone who had enough Dragomir blood to keep the family line coming...and Id just found out (being the slow person I am) that Christian had enough Dragomir blood. -_- _Nice._**

**So, (if you want this story to go on) lets pretend he _doesnt_ have enough Dragomir blood. Most likely, you guys already_ did_ pretend. :( Im sad. I dont like plain Author's Note, so I decided to put a chapter up anyway.  
**

**R&R and tell me that ur fine with it...blah blah blah....**

**This one is very short, but hopefully, attention grabbing. Had writers' block for a while...and after this chapter, I'll have writers' block after this chapter, too.  
**

**-Jojo**

**P.S.-Has my writing getting better, or is it just the same?**

**P.P.S.-Skip the "Previously," thingy if you remember...  
**

* * *

**Previously...**

**"Im not going back to the Academy," I hissed. "Nevermind, just forget it." That was me bluffing. Why the hell would I go on another journey to restore myself without taking Dimitri?**

**I walked, (dhampir speed) to the door. Miraculously, he appeared before my eyes. "Don't go, Roza."**

**At that second, I froze. Time froze. Roza. That nickname used when he felt affection towards me. Honestly, he hadn't used that nickname in a long time.**

*******

**Adrian rolled his eyes."Didnt I tell you guys she was strigoi?" Adrian asked.**

**And Lissa's heart fell. She forgot. What the hell, she forgot. How could she forget? What kind of friend was she to forget her best friend?**

**"Right," she muttered.**

**Nick looked at her, his face soft. "She's fine," he assured her.**

**"Fine as a strigoi," she replied. "Ow..headache..."**

**"I think I know why that happens," Nick said.**

*******

**My head turned in his direction and deja vu happened.**

**The last time I was laying down, with Dimitri in the same room I was when I was being his little blood whore. Ugh.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm sorry," Dimitri said.**

*******

**After gazing at Dimitri for a long time, I turned away, curling up in my bed. Hopefully, he wouldnt do anything bad to me anymore. But then again, he was a strigoi, and he'd surprised me once, in a bad way. Most likely, he'll do it again.**

* * *

RPOV

It had been days just to arrive in St. Petersburg. Dimitri and I were usually silent. When we'd get thirsty, we'd jump off the train, and look for a snack. Due to intense speed, and stealth-like senses, we caught up to the train again. It happened most of the time. It wasnt like we did any teamwork. We just ran by ourselves. But then, one time, he did.

As I was dashing to the train, the train picked up, as if it knew I was running towards it. Dimitri, being the badass god he is, managed to get back on the train. He turned around, ready to rest (though he didnt need to). Then he turned _back_ around and looked at me. My gaze, however, wasnt with him. I was to busy studying the train. Oddly enough, he stuck out his hand. _He stuck out his hand._ I almost stopped. I almost stopped and lost the train. I almost stopped and failed my mission.

I blinked a few times, trying to imagine that he was helping. Finaaly, using all the force I had I ran faster, and jumped, catching his hand. He helped me back up. I looked up at him and he stared back at me.

"T-thanks," I stammered once more.

He didnt respond. He gave me a wistful look, and walked to the chairs. Hmm, I guess there was no progress made between us.

***

Lissa and Eddie were just finishing a discussion.

"Everything's changed," Eddie said suddenly.

Lissa replied,"No." _What?! Nothing's changed? My ass, nothing changed.  
_

He gave her a disbelief look. "Really? I dont think so."

"Sorry, um, yeah, a lot's changed," Lissa said, tuning back into the conversation.

He sighed. "Yup, Mason's gone. Rose's gone. Mia's gone. Christian's..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say about Christian. After all he was still in the Academy. Safe and sound. Well, at least physically he was.

"Yeah," said Lissa. She didnt want to push the topic further.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked.

She sighed,"Nothing."

They headed off to their dorms, without saying another word to each other.

***

The next day, Lissa and Nick were socializing.

All of a sudden, Lissa asked,"Do you like me?"

Nick was puzzled. "What do you mean? Like, _like_ you or like you, ?"

Lissa surprisingly smiled and said,"Either."

His eyebrows rose in desperate confusion. "Um...I'd guess I like you. As a friend. Not as someone I'd want to run away in the sunset, gross. Like--" His face stiffened. He probably felt like he was over using the word --"Someone I could just talk to..." He trailed off, just as Eddie had the day before.

Lissa, still smiling, frowned. His words had reminded her of the first time her and Christian kissed. He was accusing her of not _lik_ing Aaron. And saying she liked him. Which was true. And now...it was a one-way thing. _So much has changed_, she realized.

"Kiss me," she commanded, not using compulsion._ What?!_

"_What_?" Nick almost fell off his chair. If he was holding something, he wouldve dropped it. If he was drinking something, he wouldve done a spit take.

"K--"

"No, no, no, no, dont repeat it. Your not serious right?" Nick interrupted.

"I am," she replied, hurt. _What the hell since when did she--_

"Christian's here," he said, staring at something behind her.

"I'm not falling for that again," Lissa said, annoyed. Apparently, he'd done that a lot of times with her, messing with her.

"Now _I'm_ serious," he replied.

"I'm not falling for that," she repeated.

He exhaled deeply. "You're going to regret it, Lissa."

"No I wont," she snapped.

"I warned you."

With another sigh, he leaned over and kissed her.

It wasnt one of those kisses that she had with Christian. Yet, it wasnt those forced kisses Lissa had with Aaron. It was sweet, comforting. From experiencing through the bond, it reminded me of Mason's kisses.

They stayed like that for quite some time. Correction; they stayed like that for a _long_ time.

He pulled away, feeling awkward. He glanced back at the same direction he was looking at earlier. His face softened, and he frowned.

Finally giving up, Lissa turned around to see what Nick was looking at.

There he was, sitting, having a dark look on his face. Christian.

Lissa's heart fell, like, literally. She turned back around, facing Nick again.

"And let the regretting begin," he muttered.


	9. Secrets Unknown

**Bleh. Didnt like it much. Rushing alot. Writer's Block remember?**

**Enjoy and R&R...**

**-Jojo  
**

* * *

Previously...

**He helped me back up. I looked up at him and he stared back at me.**  
**"T-thanks," I stammered once more.**  
**He didnt respond. He gave me a wistful look, and walked to the chairs. Hmm, I guess there was no progress made between us.**

*******

**He sighed. "Yup, Mason's gone. Rose's gone. Mia's gone. Christian's..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say about Christian. After all he was still in the Academy. Safe and sound. Well, at least physically he was.**

*******

**"Kiss me," she commanded, not using compulsion.**

*******

**With another sigh, he leaned over and kissed her.**  
**It wasnt one of those kisses that she had with Christian. Yet, it wasnt those forced kisses Lissa had with Aaron. It was sweet, comforting. From experiencing through the bond, it reminded me of Mason's kisses.**

*******

**He glanced back at the same direction he was looking at earlier. His face softened, and he frowned.**  
**Finally giving up, Lissa turned around to see what Nick was looking at.**  
**There he was, sitting, having a dark look on his face. Christian.**  
**Lissa's heart fell, like, literally. She turned back around, facing Nick again.**  
**"And let the regretting begin," he muttered.**

* * *

RPOV

When Dimitri and I finally got off the train, it was night. Good, I was too damn tired of hiding from the sun. We both walked in silence, aside from our shoes stomping on the streets.

I felt fine until nausea built in my stomach. Moroi, or dhampir were onto us. Either way, it wasnt strigoi.

_Another_ deja vu happened. Several nights ago, I met up with a Moroi, Abe. But I didnt see Abe.

I spoke too soon. There he was, standing there, with shock in his eyes. Crap. Why the heck did he have to follow me? Coincidence?

Strangely, he didnt have any guardians with him. Dimitri was focused on attacking him, but I stopped him.

"Dont," I said.

Abe's shock grew even more. Was he going to attack me with his magic? He wanted to say something. Badly. If he think he was going to help me, he was stupid.

"What are you doing?" he asked, finally speaking.

I ran away from him before, and I'd think I could do it again. How could I leave someone with no answers whatsoever? Then again...I'd done that with Lissa...

My mind went indecisive. Should I or shouldnt I?

"Run," I whispered to Dimitri.

Abe, obviously, heard. "I can help..." And now he was stupid.

"No, you cant help me," I snapped.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said quickly.

"No, you dont."

"Yes, I do. Your gonna find Victor Dashkov, to find Robert Duruo and try to--"

"Dont say it," I interrupted.

There was a brief silence. Abe finally realized and spoke, "He doesnt know."

Dimitri would surely defy me if he knew what I was doing. What was weird, though, was that he didnt ask any questions at all. Not even one. I could be going to hell for all he knows and he was following me.

"N-no...he doesnt," I stammered.

"What dont I know?" Dimitri asked.

I ignored him. If/When I tell him, I'd tell him in a place where I can have a chance to hold him down, so he wouldnt escape. I sighed frustrated that Abe was here.

"Where is he?" I asked hastily.

"In jail. Around North." He pointed the direction we should be going. "Its huge and crowded, cant miss it." He paused for a second, looking at me hard. "They changed which jail he was going to because they thought this would be best for them."

He stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable again. It wasnt those looks of love, the ones Dimitri used to give me. It was a very, very familar look. My mind started to go crazy. Then, I finally remembered. It was those looks my mother would give me. Looks of protection...

"Why didnt you change?" he asked.

Dimitri and I started to get impatient. "What do you mean?" I said.

He did a double take, and concluded saying,"Forget it."

Dimitri and I quickly rushed away from him. Dimitri following my lead of course.

It was very odd Dimitri didnt do anything to him. After all, he lost his soul, and became evil. Something I was soon going to fix.

We both hurried (running strigoi speed) to where Abe was pointing. He looked like he wanted to come with us, but I decided to rush anyway, fearing he wouldnt wake up tomorrow with any blood left over in his body. Well, Dimitri was right about one thing; it felt great when someone else's life poured into yours. Even though it was very wrong...

Oddly enough, there was this big building, and Abe was right, you _couldnt_ miss it. It was in the woods. The jail was huge, and looked medieval. Plain concrete, with gates (as in layers of gates) blossoming with barbed wires, and razors wires. I couldnt tell the difference. I saw movement in the yard. What the heck were they doing out there? I rolled my eyes, feeling stupid. It was a vampire jail. Duh. Why the heck did they make it so conspicuous?

I was so tempted to go in, but I checked the time, and sighed discontentedly. It was 4:00 and the sun was going to rise soon. I looked at Dimitri who kept staring at me, then at the jail. He seemed confused. Good.

"We need to stay in. Sun's gonna come up," I told him.

"We have a _lot_ to discuss," he replied, as if I didnt say anything at all.

About a dozen feet away, we found a place to stay. It was...well a cave. We both settled down, and threw our stuff on the floor

I did the time difference in my head, and decided to visit Lissa. But I started thinking about Nick. Nick was a complicated person. He was a spirit user. His gift was like Avery's, reading through a person's history. I knew that because Avery had done that to me before. And...just his actions were very suspicious. He kept many secrets to himself. But...why doesnt he just share them? Lissa and Adrian...well Lissa had the right to know. All 3 of them needed to figure out spirit...

Right when I opened myself to Lissa, Dimitri's voice interrupted me. "Why are we here? Why are we going to a jail?"

I gulped, not knowing what to say. I knew he was going to ask me this sooner or later...but...I still hadnt figured out what to say. "We're here to find Victor Dashkov. So he'll lead us to Robert Duruo. Then..." I trailed off.

"Then...?" He repeated.

"Then I dont know. It depends on what Robert tells us." That was the whole truth. I needed to know if restoring a strigoi was real. Possible. But if he made it up...

Dimitri stayed quiet, processing this into his brain. Was he going to ask anymore questions? Or did he want to take it slow?

I sighed and moved to my side, trying to concentrate again. And of course, his voice interrupted me_, again._

"It works?" I remembered that he asked that before.

"What?" I said, repeating my words before.

"The...umm...bond. It still works?"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, it does."

With that he stayed on the right, no longer bothering me. Odd. I glanced at him one more time, only to find him staring at me with wondering eyes.

***

Adrian and Lissa were in their usual practice room. They (or so it seemed) took a break from their practice. They were just sitting down, talking about Nick.

"Why dont you just forgive him? I mean, _you_ asked for it," his face was deep into thought. "Wait, did he _compel _you?"

Lissa jumped. "What? No!"

Adrian sighed, annoyed. "Aren't you gonna forgive him? You're not a grudge holder." _True._

"I dont know, I dont want to face him," she said.

"C'mon. First you and Christian are ignoring each other, now Nick? Wonder when I'll be next."

Lissa frowned. "No, you're not going to be next. It's just...I dont know..."

"We'll you cant blame him entirely, you know." Adrian's soft side came out.

She sighed. "He's very...uh...unusual," she said, eluding the subject.

Adrian chukled amusingly. "And so are we! I mean, c'mon. We all are spirit users. He's bound to be unusual."

Sh ignored his comment, and started twirling her hair between her finger. She switched her position, since it was starting to get numb. Then her headache started. Late bloomer.

"Ow...but still. He's more unusual than us. Like...it seems he has a lot of secrets he's keeping from us. Why would he keep secrets anyway? Might as well share them with us. Ow," said Lissa. _Thank you! He should share them with you. _She rubbed her temples, only using one hand._  
_

Adrian's look became puzzled, and ended up ignoring Lissa's headache. "I dont know. He probably doesnt trust us."

Lissa went on, ignoring Adrian again,"How does he even deal with the depression?"

Whoa, I didnt even think of that. How did he deal with his depression? Lissa dealt with it by...well me and pills. Adrian dealt with it by drinking, and such. But Nick? He seemed to use spirit all the time. And when he connected to me...couldnt he have been drained out, since I was across the world? Like when Lissa had shadow-kissed me, she was exhausted. It was logical for him to be as much exhausted when he connected (or invaded, the one I prefer) with me.

They both were silent. Lissa, ignoring her headache, had a whole different theory. Being the positive person she was, she thought that he used pills like her. Yet, another side was still curious.

Adrian pursed his lips, thinking also. "I dont know. He's aura is strange though. It's bright, like yours." He did a double take at the 3rd sentence. Weird.

"So? Isn't that suppose to be normal?" Lissa asked, totally oblivious to his double take.

Adrian bit his lip this time, as if he didnt want to say what he was going to say next. "Sure, if he was bonded."


End file.
